


Shush

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko
Summary: For my account on lofter, just a simple 车





	Shush

董思成是被热醒的。

 

虽然卧室里的空调一直没关，但是自家那位总喜欢紧紧的抱着自己睡。自己每次都会嫌弃，但是昨天晚上中本医生是晚班，这不就是盛着我睡熟了占我便宜吗？

 

哦，忘了说了中本悠太和他都比较喜欢裸睡。

 

董思成本来也就是个享乐主义者，想了一下今天好像是两个人的休息日。也难得自己起的比自家那位早，他们两个最近也因为医院的事情压力挺大的，这不就是个极好的解压机会吗？

 

董思成正打算叫醒男友，哎？要是平时有休假，中本悠太这家伙不是昨晚就会搞醒我的吗？我昨晚还像个老年人一样，泡了个澡提早睡了，就是觉得晚上会被他吵醒啊

 

还在熟睡的中本悠太不知道自家董医生已经在大脑里构思出一个报复他的方式了。

 

哼，既然这样，那让我换个方式叫醒你吧。

 

思成小心翼翼的挣脱八爪鱼悠太的怀抱，先跑去衣柜低下拿出自己前段时间无聊的时候网购的小玩意。粉红色的丝带加上一双带着小蕾丝边的粉色的袜子。丝带好像没什么用，随手扔在一边，先穿上了这个他自认为挺可爱的袜子。轻轻的把被子掀开，直接上手开始撸动悠太的肉棒。

 

肉棒在上上下下的有节制的撸动下慢慢抬头，但床上的人没有任何反应。

 

“嗯？ 没醒？” 那好吧，level up！

 

思成向来对自己的口活技术非常自信，特别是对于悠太，那么多年了，他喜欢什么还不知道？

 

小小的舌尖在头部打转，然后慢慢的带些力度的吮吸，熟悉的荷尔蒙的气息弥漫了开来，思成觉得自己也有点下身发烫。舌头开始勾画悠太凸起的青筋，尽量的把整根吞进嘴里，虽然现在这个姿势做不到深喉，但就是简单的吞吐也感受到半硬的肉棒在自己嘴里变大不少，涨的自己的嘴有些酸。

 

思成知道中本悠太本来就是个浅眠的人，已经这么大动静了他肯定早就醒了。都这样了竟然还敢跟老子玩装睡？！难道是嫌自己技术还不够好，他还能忍得住？董思成越想越气，盯着装作熟睡的悠太拿起床边的丝带，用力的捆住了悠太的手。

 

其实悠太在思成掀被子的时候就醒了，但一开始恶趣味的想看看如果自己不醒，思成是不是会拿着自己的棒子当按摩器用? 这下，悠太知道自己被揭穿了，那...干脆还是继续装傻

 

没想到，思成再次开始吞吐悠太的肉棒，故意开始有点笨拙的样子，随便的舔弄着，又装作牙齿“不小心地“没有控制住，磕在了他知道对方的敏感处。果然，听到了悠太倒吸了一口冷气，整个人都震了一下。

 

思成满意的抬起头湿漉漉的眼神看着悠太，“哥哥，醒了吗？”

 

看到悠太的眼神带着赤裸裸的欲望，思成舔了舔嘴唇，可喜欢悠太这样看着自己的表情了。

 

没有等他回复就再次俯下身开始舔弄，继续故意的不抓重点的弄，吮吸一下又立即吐出，把顶端卷入口中，还故意的不小心擦到齿边

 

“嘶…昀昀！够了，听话” 悠太刚醒，声音哑哑的比平时低一个调，思成觉得真的性感的不行。

 

“shush~哥哥别说话。” 思成起身，站到床边给悠太看自己穿着的蕾丝边袜子，漂亮的狐狸眼装着特别纯净的眼神看着他，俏皮的低头在他耳边轻轻的喷着热气，“Good Morning，this is your room service~ One order of oral sex，所以哥哥，听话！”

 

悠太觉得自己需要明天去脑神经外科报个到了，刚才思成叫他哥哥的时候，他好像听到他大脑里有根筋断掉了，思成示意着让他坐到床边，然后乖巧的跪在床边，把他的肉棒一点一点的吞了下去，还一直一副哥哥的大肉棒真好吃的表情看着他，又低下头认真的舔弄。

 

嗯，中本悠太觉得自己肯定是昨天值班的时候累死在手术室里了，今天醒来就到了天堂。

 

 

悠太忍不住就把绑着的手放在思成的后脑勺上，手指缠绕着他的发丝，思成听着自己哥哥一边低声的喘气，一边开始不自觉的把肉棒往他嘴里送，抵着他的喉咙有点发疼，没有及时吞下的唾液顺着他的小嘴流了出来，这视觉的冲击让悠太加快了自己的节奏。悠太的玩意本来就大，这样高频率的顶着每次都让思成有些不好受，不知道为什么有点喘不过气来的感觉，就在思成开始觉得有些不舒服的时候，悠太突然停了下来，抽出自己的肉棒。思成还没来得及抬头，就被一双手托着屁股给抱起来，一把被扔到了床上。

 

不知道什么时候，悠太已经解开了丝带。粗暴的吻上思成果冻一般的嘴唇，把他压倒在他们的大床上。

 

“昀昀是不是忘记我原来当过军医啊？这个还是绑不住你哥哥的。” 他把思成的手用力的按住，用着丝带开始把他的手绑在床脚。“不过这个结，你应该是逃脱不掉的。”

 

思成觉得自己似乎玩过火了，悠太现在像野兽一般的从他的锁骨一路啃咬，故意在自己的胸前停下，喷着热气蜻蜓点水般的亲了一下，然后一口含住，另一颗用手捏住，思成下意识的就拱起了背部的肌肉，悠太把他的敏感点把握的太好了。思成轻哼着扭动着，眼巴巴的望着悠太。

 

“快点给我......”

 

“shush，昀昀需要耐心啊。” 他架起思成白嫩的双腿，在肚子上，大腿根上继续啃咬。

 

思成本来就不是一个耐心的人，感觉现在身体四处点火特别难受，自己硬了那么久了，自己最需要安抚的地方悠太故意不碰。

 

“你还来不来了？不来就把我手解开，我自己解决。” 思成恶狠狠的说出来的话其实没什么底气，悠太什么也不说，直接低下头一口含住开始快速的吞吐着，手上还有技巧的摸着根部。不断地上上下下的吮吸，舔弄着穴口边上的嫩肉。不知道什么时候拿来的润滑液，开始就用三根手指开始抽插了起来。

 

思成一下子被刺激的说不出话来，只能发出嗯嗯啊啊的声音，前面确实爽的不行，而后面因为悠太急躁的扩张疼的慌。他只好扭动着身子，两条腿不安分的动着

 

“昀昀是想让我把脚也绑上吗？” 悠太停下了动作，“不想的话，就老实点哦”

 

思成硬生生的把心中骂人的话憋了下去，大阪人的自我控制能力太强了，自己在被这么搞下去要死了。

 

“哥~ やめて…别玩了.. 想要哥哥的，快点干我” 中本悠太自控力再好，也受不住自家宝贝撒着娇，眼眶泛红的求着干他。

 

悠太解开绑着思成的带子，“趴着，跪好”

 

思成顺从地转过身子，听着悠太拆着什么包装的声音，就当着他差点不耐烦想转头抱怨的时候，身后的人一句话没说，火热的肉棒捅了进来，悠太没有给他时间适应，扶着思成的大腿开始九浅一深的抽插，每次的深入都顶到最深，狠狠的压到他的敏感点。

 

“嗯不要停，快一点…好爽… 就那里，不要停” 享乐主义至上的董思成在床上永远不会委屈自己，他知道说什么话可以达到什么效果，“啊，だめだ だめだ！”

 

操，每次听到昀昀在床上说起日语，中本悠太就觉得自己想要把他干到说不出话来。直接每一次撞在那个点上。

 

“谁知道平时的董医生会有现在这个样子，穿着粉红色的蕾丝，撅着屁股求着我干。真想把你的骚样子给录下来，让大家看看你有多喜欢我的肉棒。“

 

“嗯。。。想要。。。每天。被你干。” 一波波的快感已经把思成的理智完全冲散了，满脑子只有中本悠太，“嗯，快到了，快。。。”

 

高潮的前夕，中本悠太抱住了思成的腰身，在他的背部落下了一串吻。思成弓起背哭着嗓子射了出来，“ぃく，ぃく，ぃく！停，哥哥，不要了，要坏掉了。”

 

悠太也随着后穴吸的越来越近，掐着思成的腰射了进去。

 

 

双方渐渐平复了呼吸，悠太亲了亲思成的额头

 

“爱してる”

 

情事过后的思成脸皮比较薄，把自己的头往悠太怀里送，轻轻的说着：嗯，爱してる

 

 


End file.
